


[Podfic] the merry-go-round of life

by utlaginn



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 1 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family Feels, Gen, Grim Reapers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1 - 1.5 hours, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utlaginn/pseuds/utlaginn
Summary: Podfic of fireblazie's work.***It is 1998, and Yuri is dead.—In which Yuri is a ghost, and Yuuri and Viktor are the grim reapers assigned to help him cross over before his soul fades away into nothingness.





	[Podfic] the merry-go-round of life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the merry-go-round of life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249196) by [fireblazie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireblazie/pseuds/fireblazie). 



Running Time: 1:05:22  
Intro / Outro Music: The Merry Go Round of Life, from the Howl's Moving Castle OST

***

Recorded for the Podfic Broken Telephone challenge - can't wait to discuss how I came to my key element. XD

***

Stream / Download at Box: [Box](https://app.box.com/s/e9q8fsd1zh9a11zdaftw6hwf34kd32yr)

Download at Audiofic Archive: Check back soon!


End file.
